A Wonderful Night: Part II
by Tail Lifter Blizzard
Summary: The story continues when Courage goes on a search for Muriel getting beat up in the process, Eustace as always but who does he run into when his trucks break down? and what does Le Quack have in store for Courage this time? The ending might you cry though! Warning: Male/Male relationship and with a tiny bit of violence.


Tail Lifter Blizzard: It has took me 2 months and a half to write and type up this story. Now it's finally finished I can move on to the next story which will take me even longer because this is story is going to be my longest one I have ever done. Please enjoy and review because I like feedback oh and suggestions are fine too. I have a zero tolerance policy for flamers and bad trolls, funny ones are an exception. Plus a random side note, I have my tail raised all the time for anyone who wants to look. I do warn ya I am a male ;)

**Warning: This has contents of guy/guy relationship. **

Courage knew he shouldn't have trusted that damn no good for nothing duck, why the hell did he even go out with him in the first place? He wasn't hypnotized so he did it at his own risk where could have easily said no or slam the door in his face like Eustace usually does to visitors. Courage has been going out with Le Quack for a year now and something terrible happened to Muriel and Eustace because he can't find them anywhere. Courage let him get too comfortable and gained everyone trust now he has kidnapped them probably for ransom money or worst. The cloud puffs up and it shows Muriel being sold to a cannibal butcher shop "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Courage grabbed his ears and burst through the door without opening it first.

Meanwhile Eustace was stuck on the side of the road waiting on someone to assist him and his broken down truck. He stepped in the middle of the road hoping someone can stop then a red car came zipping down the road until screeching to a complete in front of Eustace "watch where you goin ya fool!" Then sped off again making Eustace growl in frustration "stupid truck" kicking it and it sped off by itself "Huh? whatca dow!" stomping his foot on the ground and out of nowhere the scarecrow from another episode came out of the corn "huh? Who the heck are you?" The scarecrow cracked his knuckles.

Courage was still looking for Muriel and only thought of one person who Le Quack would work with "Katz" Courage muttered gulping. They never see eye to eye but right now he had to put that aside and just talk to him. He walked up to the candy shop and ringed the bell. The background music came on as he raised from behind the counter, eyes putting burning a hole through Courage. "May I help you with something?" He asked in that monotone of his and his tail swishing sharply. "Katz I know you are up to no good so just tell me where you hide here before I make you tell me" Courage said in boldness, maybe a little too bold because Katz had his tail around Courage neck squeezing and picking him up so they could look eye to eye "You poor dog if I wish you wouldn't have said that?" Courage was furious but he couldn't get out of Katz tail grip and he was Turing purple losing air "ACK!" Katz dropped Courage on the floor ending with a loud thud. "One more thing don't ever accuse me of anything ever or next time you will regret it" With that he threw Courage out.

In the town of nowhere Le quack was strolling down the sidewalk looking for a very particle store. He finally ran into it "Out Of Nowhere Diamond Store" and the duck pull the door open trigging the ding sound.

Meanwhile, Muriel was in no danger at all she only went to the grocery store to pick up a few items for the house. So Courage was worrying for nothing but he doesn't know that and he still is picking fights with the wrong ones, the ones who he accused of abducting Muriel and associating with Le quack on it too. Just an hour after Katz he went to no other then bulging eyes orange fox.

"Hmm I can't choose between the diamond and the ruby" Le quack asked the clerk helping him pick out a gift. He picked up the diamond and held it up to the sunlight so it can shine then nodded his head "Hmm I will go with this one" Le Quack smiled a devilish smiled and waited on the clerk "That'll be $12,500.00 sir" Le Quack pulled out a stacks of cash and put it on the counter. If he didn't scam his client today to buying a non-existent contraption then he would have never be able to buy this item. In cash.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH HER!" Courage screamed in the face of the fox holding him by the neck almost wanting to strangle the life out of him. "I'm telling you I don't know what you are talking about. Now let me go before I get the Cajun butt kicking on your girly pink ass" The fox swearer at Courage and that just added fuel to the fire and the fox was unresponsive on the ground after Courage gave him a hard blow to the skull. He raid the place knocking spice shelves down and destroying anything else that was in his way. After about an hour of searching the whole Muriel wasn't in there "So he was telling the truth" Courage looked at the fox who was still unresponsive, he even tried jumping on him but that didn't help things and he ran out of the cave home.

Well after a while Eustace was dropped off by a bunch of hippies who found him mangled in the middle of the road and Muriel finally returned home with the groceries. "Hmm I wonder where Courage is" Muriel questioned out loud.

Courage was still looking for his owner and would not give until he found her. He sat at a park bench thinking who would possibly kidnap her because he went to all of his enemies including Mad Dog which wasn't a good idea. It had ended in disaster sending Courage to the emergency room with his yo-yo shoved up his rectum and the string had popped when he tried to pull it out himself. "Aw man this is messed up" Courage said to himself and that's when popped in his head "Le Quack must have her then" Now Courage was more pissed off than ever. After all he went through that low down duck had to set that up so he could have the time to torture Muriel and Eustace. Courage got up and started walking, there was going to be a blood bath. "I'm going to beat that duck within inch of his life or my name isn't Chipolaux….and it's not"

Le quack walking down the side and so was Courage then it so happened they were facing the same. An unexpected head on collision was going to happen and this might not turn out to well since Courage was already in hurt the duck mode. They were getting closer and closer and closer and closer then BOOM! "Hey watch where you- oh Courage I was just about to come see you" Courage growl got into Le Quack's face "I'm going to make a duck sandwich out of you if you don't tell what you did with Muriel" Courage was steaming and Le Quack backed off a little "What are you talking about you stupid dog" he was going to explode "Don't play dumb with Quack I knew you set this whole thing up and I'm going to break you in half and- what's in the bag?" Le Quack put on a devilish smile when Courage stopped ranting and threating him of his life "Well well Courage I'm a little hurt that you will accuse me of harming sweet little Muriel and now want to know what I have in this bag" he held it in Courage face then stanched it back "You disappoint me. I guess you don't care to find out what I have in store for you tonight hm?" Courage couldn't help it and just smiled for the first time today.

Courage in disbelief but relived at the same time that Muriel was alright and Eustace was grumpy as usual but beaten up. Courage getting ready for tonight and he felt like tonight was a special night because Le Quack had a surprise for him. He just hope it wasn't a deadly surprise. Le quack had a wicked plan to make sure this was the night Courage will never forget.

They were standing in front of the movie theater where they had their first date and Courage was a little nervous. "Le quack the last you and I went here I almost had my butt torn apart in the stall" Courage blushed heavily because he liked it but didn't want to take another chance because this time someone might catch them in the act and that wouldn't be such a pretty site either. "Aw come no tricks this time and I promise I won't make you sore tonight…yet" The quack chuckled and lead Courage to the front counter "Two tickets to your horrible romance" Not another cheesy romance flick!.

Once seated and popcorn placed between to the two Le Quack combed back his blue hair then looked at the movie screen meanwhile while Courage eating like he hasn't eaten in years. "Slow down dog you don't want to choke on something" that's when Courage stopped and eyed Le Quack he knew something was up. Trying to brush off the feeling off suspension he grabbed another hand full of popcorn he chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed until he bit something that felt like a smooth rock. He put his hand in his mouth and searched for that unwanted object then he grabbed and it took it out of his mouth. Courage eyes watered at the sight because it was a beautiful diamond ring. Le Quack took it and slipped it on Courage buttery finger and Courage couldn't believe this was happening TO HIM. He never taught this day would come and couldn't help but to wail then Le Quack took his hand. Everyone in the movie was turned around looking at the proposal even had a tough guy crying "So how do you say it? Will you marry me?" Courage answered with his lips sealed aggressively to Le Quack's beak and everyone broke out in cheer.

The wedding day came and it was held in the barn by the farm house. Inside the barn it was transformed into a beautiful work of art. The mixed American and France theme was a success with the downscale size statue of Liberty Standing next the downscale size of the Eiffel Tower, the France flag on one side and the United States flag on the other, buffet style table were filled fresh cooked American cuisine and Famous French cuisines also, benches were brought in, the back wall of the barn had huge poster of a city nighttime background with live tiny lights that will change into a heart once the two has kissed, and the walls were painted with different shades of white, more like a mix of white and light gray. Everything else was just beautiful. Leave it Le Quack to have everything paid for since scams for a living. The bell sounded and it was time and everyone started to come in even uninvited guest even though Muriel forgot to send out invitations but she didn't mind the extra guess all that matter was her sweet Courage was getting married and it didn't matter if it was another guy. Le Quack wouldn't went through all of this trouble just to marry Courage, he really loved that dog and wanted to love him forever and ever.

The best man of Courage was a shocker, every thought it was going to be Katz but he refused to come to a wedding that was going to marry two guys so he choose Mad Dog instead it was tough but he got through to him once he paid him. Le Quack didn't need nor did he want a best man. The wedding music came on and everyone stood up and the duck was nervous but happy at the same time. Wearing his overpriced black jacket tuxedo with a red vest and black bow-tie then adjusting it to losing it up a bit. Every awed and in tears when Courage came into the walkway with Mad Dog beside him acting more of a body guard then a best man growling and snarling at everyone. Courage had on all white with golden buttons and cuffs on his jacket. The two walked down the aisle slowly while everyone took pictures and once Courage got to the front he smiled almost about to cry again. Mad Dog didn't want to wear jacket nor a dress shirt so he just wore black dress pants with no shoes (who is he trying to prove? He doesn't have to show off his body!) Some women in the back were drooling at the sight of Mad Dog even though they were terrified of his growling and snarling. Le Quack and Courage faced each other than the old short white haired man (we should know who he is) came up between them. He talked then asked anyone who objects Eustace stood up but was quickly thrown out by Mad Dog who then decided to violently beat him. It was now time for the vows to be said and Le Quack was the first one. Trying not to cry.

_Courage I know I harmed you and your owners but that has all changed_

_When I started having feelings for you I just couldn't hurt you any longer_

_That's why I stopped coming for a very long time because I thought they would go away_

_They never did, it just grew and grew until I couldn't take it anymore_

_Even though I cannot change my lifestyle you will always be safe and unharmed_

_I love you Courage and I will continue to do so until the end of time_

Le Quack was in the tears and so was Courage but he had to say his vow too and he took out a piece of paper.

_Le Quack I thought at first this was another of your tricks when you asked me on a date_

_You weren't lying and you gave me my first kiss ever I will never forget_

_Even your horrible life style couldn't phase the love I have for you_

_You showed me something that no other enemy could and that was feelings_

_At first I thought enemies couldn't have feelings but then I thought about it when I met you_

_Yeah you stole the money to the lotto but you stole my heart _

_Le Quack we can make this work and I know we can so we can give it a try_

_I love you and I will always love you and nothing will ever keep me from loving you_

Courage couldn't help but cry because that came from his heart and truly meant every word. Courage took both of Le Quack wings and they stared into each other eyes. "Le Quack do you take this lovely dog to be your husband through bad times and good times" the duck nodded "I do" "And Courage do you this no good lying stealing duck to be your husband" Le Quack frowned at the man but let him continue "I do" well I now pronounce you "you… aww go ahead and kiss" and kissed they did with a little make out. Everyone clapped and cheered.

**THE END **


End file.
